1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyeglasses frames. More particularly, the present invention relates to eyeglasses frames that have only a single temple. Additionally, the present invention relates to an eyeglasses frame in which a weighted member can be used to replace one of the temples of thee eyeglasses frame such that the eyeglasses are properly balanced on the head of a user.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Eyeglasses have a fairly standard form. Conventional eyeglasses include a frame with a pair of lenses received therein. A bridge is formed in the frame so as to extend between the lenses. A nosepiece is also affixed to the frame so as to allow the eyeglasses to be supported upon a nose. A pair of temples are hingedly connected to opposite sides of the eyeglasses frame so that the temples can wrap around the ears of the wearer for proper support on the head of the user. These temples extend along the sides of the head so as to join with the frame. Typically, the temples are foldable inwardly and outwardly so as to allow for easy stowage and easy deployment.
Under many circumstances, eyeglasses can become uncomfortable for the user. Under certain circumstances, rashes or other injuries can occur on the side of the head of the wearer. Whenever there are such rashes and/or injuries, the placement of the temple along the injured side of the head can cause continuing discomfort to the wearer. In other circumstances, the earpiece of the temple can uncomfortably dig into the back of the ears and create further discomfort.
Under these circumstances, users have resorted to a wide variety of techniques so as to protect the injured side of the head or to protect against a digging of the earpiece into the ears. Under certain circumstances, tape is wrapped around the earpiece so as to distribute the weight of the earpiece over a wider area. This can serve to avoid discomfort to the wearer. In other circumstances, cotton, or other resilient material, is applied along the inner surface of the earpiece so as to space the earpiece from the injured side of the head. In other circumstances, one of the earpieces is removed so that this continuing discomfort can be avoided.
Unfortunately, when an earpiece is removed, the eyeglasses will tend to reside in a skewed orientation on the face of the wearer. This can create an unattractive appearance for the eyeglasses. Often, vision is impaired through the eyeglasses by these mechanisms for adjusting the placement of the temple. As such, a need has developed so as to develop an eyeglasses frame which avoids the discomfort caused by the placement of the temple against one side of the head.
In the past, various patents have been issued relating to such eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 6,863,394, issued on Mar. 8, 2005 to Nelson et al., shows an ornamental attachment for selective attachment to an existing pair of eyeglasses. The ornamental attachment has a hinge screw portion, a curved portion extending from the hinge screw portion, and an attachment portion extending from the curved portion. The attachment portion has a decorative ornament extending laterally therefrom. The hinge screw portion is selectively inserted into the hinged junction of the eyeglasses after the hinge screw has been selectively removed therefrom. A small clip is affixed to a free end of the hinge screw portion in order to secure the ornamental attachment to the pair of eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,705,720, issued on Mar. 16, 2004 to Brown et al., provides reading glasses that are designed to be discrete and easily transported. The reading glasses include a lens, a nosepiece, and a weighted counterbalance. A supporting bar interconnects the nosepiece between the lens and the counterbalance. The lens, the nosepiece and the counterbalance is adjustably displaceable about and along the supporting bar for maintaining balance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,345, issued on Sep. 17, 1996 to Katzenmeyer et al., provides interchangeable tethered glasses for adjustably positioning relative to the face of an individual for filtering light. These glasses include a frame assembly for supporting a pair of lenses over the eyes of the individual. An ear-engaging assembly extends from opposed sides of the frame assembly for engaging ears of the individual to secure the frame assembly relative thereto. The ear-engaging assembly includes a tether extendable over the ears of the individual and a weight coupled to a distal end of the tether for maintaining a desired tension within the tether.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,234 describes hanging ornaments for eyeglasses that are freely attachable to an eyeglass frame. The ornaments are attached by connecting loop-like hanging portions to temple pieces of eyeglasses by way of a link-type fastener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,346, issued on May 8, 1979 to B. Gomer, teaches combined sunglasses and ear pendants. This pair of decorative sunglasses has temples of chain or cord sized to extend over and behind the ears and down to the earlobe. The chain or cord connects to a pendant suspended therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,657, issued on Oct. 16, 1956 to E. K. Nathan, discloses a shiftable spectacle. This spectacle is comprised of a single temple hingedly connected to the eyeglasses frame. A decorative portion is connected to the earpiece on the single temple of the eyeglasses.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0242214, published on Oct. 18, 2007 to T. L. Carter, describes an earpiece-less eyeglasses frame having a removable retainer strap. Attachment mechanisms on each side of the lenticular frame enable a retainer strap to be directly connected to the frame. The retainer strap includes an end-piece at each end of the strap that is compatible with the two attachment mechanisms for attaching the strap to the frame and for removing the strap from the frame. A sliding clasp is used to adjust tension on the retainer strap for different activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,341, issued on Apr. 29, 1969 to G. T. Dunn, discloses an eyeglasses frame which has a single lens with a nosepiece for fitting over the nose of the wearer and a slidable temple extending outwardly from an opposite side thereof. The single temple is foldable in different directions for compact stowage.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0236650, issued on Oct. 11, 2007 to A. Jain, teaches eyeglasses that have a lens frame in which lenses are mounted. Proximal ends of the flexible temple members are removably attachable to opposite sides of the lens frame. The temple members are sized to extend over and behind the ears to the vicinity of the earlobe. A counterweight is attached to the end of the temple members by a releasable fastener.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an eyeglasses frame which allows eyeglasses with a single temple to be worn comfortably.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglasses frame which provides comfort to the wearer after one of the temples has been removed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglasses frame which provides proper balance and avoids skewing of the eyeglasses frame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an eyeglasses frame which presents a unique decorative appearance.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.